The Hound of the Noh
by Re-o-ko
Summary: Based on the movie of Phantom of the Opera. Her heart belongs to one demon and her soul to another. Her mind is confused, her friends are scared and all she has left is her body in which she can dance and a cause which she can’t handle.slow moving
1. Remembrance of Blazes of the Past

Hound of the Noh

Remembrance of Blazes of the Past

_Disclaimer:_ This is a combination of Inuyasha characters and the plotline of Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera (centering on the most recent movie of it). I own nothing. The names of masks and descriptions of the stage are based on factual plays in history of Japan. I tried to research and make this as accurate as possible (but honestly, how factual are demons) and I apologize if I'm not 100 percent correct. All songs are from the movie.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Song (songfic section)**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

An elderly demon walked the steps leading towards two stone doors that stood open high above. Large logs were implanted into the ground and enchanted with white charms to lead the way for those that came to seek this place. Upon approaching the gate he could clearly read the banner at the side, the writing in Japanese.

PUBLIC AUCTION TODAY AT THE SHIATA TEMPLE

The demon kept his pace steady as he heard the birds sing their songs of the past and the trees howl in fear while the wind danced amongst them. Once at the tip of the stairs the demon gazed at the scene before him. To his left stood a large temple: burned, broken and tainted. There were weeds and plants covering every inch of the deserted holy location. They encircled the poles, weaved through the windows and entangled the many statues of god, demons, and beautiful women. They hid their faces, their masks and thus their stories.

He stopped and quietly glanced to his right where a small shrine stood, created to honour the dead of 50 years past. He sniffed the air; he could still smell traces of the burning wood and flesh. This place of art, passion and history now lay in ruins due to the touch of one. The Demon growled deeply at the memories of men, women, children, and demons alike fleeing a great fire caused by the demonic creature of hell. The blood had spoiled this place and caused its inhabitants to fear its alignment and never return.

His eyes traveled to a nearby statue of a woman clutching her hands to her chest, holding a round marble like jewel near her heart. Though the lush plantation had dominated over the face, he knew exactly what she looked like, he could never forget. He knew exactly who she was: the last priestess of the Shiata Temple.

_All because of him…All because of what happened…. _

A single name barely escaped his lips "Kagome…" a breeze overpowered the whisper and made it fade into the statue.

"Koga? Are you alright?" The images racing in his mind stopped and he returned to the present at the sound of his comrade's voice.

"I'm fine Ginta," he replied harshly as he whipped his head around back towards the temple and continued walking. His once dark black hair had met with time and had become streaked with deep sliver-grey colour, yet it was sill tied in a height ponytail accordingly, marking his rank as a high nobleman. His face was stern as he kept his eye on his destination.

Ginta and Hirruku exchanged glances at each other behind Koga's back. They knew that their leader was not 'fine'. This place brought back many memories that they all wished to forget, but never would. Their prince's sky blue eyes that once danced with the callings of the wind had dulled significantly, but did not lose its sparkle or its determination; though they had caught the flicker of new life and old youth dwindle as he tore his stare from the memorial.

They followed Koga, one step behind him, into the remains to the damaged temple. It was still a sturdy building, but the atmosphere only held sorrow, fear, obsession and a hint of pity within it. Koga strode through the tough terrain with ease, but the other members of the Wolf Prince's tribe had much more difficulty. They were careful to step over all the wreckage: the rotting wood, the chipped stone and the torn fabric, as if a single sound would stir the dead and revive the madness of the creature that hung in the midst.

Koga made his way through the labyrinth of hallways as he had done many times before, and stopped only when he reached the back door. He pushed open the door with both his hands and stepped back outside, not looking back to see whether or not his companions had kept up with him.

In front of him should have been a path, but now it lay under years of foliage. He walked the invisible pathway over to a small semi-circle crowd of people who stood looking at old monk in blue clothing at the head. Koga took his place at the side of the assembly. The man gestured towards a small Chukei (folding fan) in his palm.

"Lot 664, ladies, gentleman and demons. The Chukei from this temple's Noh production of _the Lady Kanna_. It was generously donated for the play by Lady Kagura of the House of Naraku." The monk opened the fan with great grace to reveal the image of earthy Genji. "Do I hear 3 gold?"

The bidding had begun again.

"I say 3!" Yelled a demon from the back.

"I have 3 gold, anyone for 5 gold?"

Koga blocked them out and turned his attention to the white sheet that draped over a large figure behind the auctioneer. In its place, there once stood the most magical of sights. A cheery blossom tree used to announce the joys of spring with its arrival of buds and with it came the beginning of the Noh season. It was a time of festivities, signing, music and most of all dancing. The image of a dancing figure dressed in blue and white flickered across his mind and his eyes; thus, causing his heart to clutch.

"Eight once, selling twice…SOLD, to Sir Jinenji. I am sure your mother will love it." The monk smiled sincerely as he handed the Chukei to the large demon. "Thank you very much sir."

Koga eyed the large creature as he marched back to his spot. Koga's eyes suddenly locked with woman standing to the left of him. She looked back; a shocked feature glazed her as she retained a small sad smile. She had changed no doubt from the last time he had seen her. Her long black hair was now grey and hung loosely over her shoulders and over her light purple Kimono. Her face had wrinkled and had apparently had a dance with the god of time as he stole her youth from her.

Sango nodded her head in respect and received a nod in return by the wolf prince. It had been a very long time since she last saw him…since the great fire.

"Lot 665. A musical cloth dog-like toy attached to a small podium. As you can see, once you crank the small switch at the bottom the canine begins to bark like the sounds of the drums to the music magically heard from the podium." The monk proceeded to turn the small key and the sounds of the tsuzumi drums echoed throughout the forest and off the stone fence around the temple. The music brought both Sango and Koga back to the past…back to the stage on witch they stood in front of, back to the dance where they had their lovers in their arms…only for a second…only in the past.

"This item was recovered from the great fire fifty years ago. It is a magnificent historical edition to any collector's collection," continued the monk. "Shall I commence at 15 gold?" One young lady raised her hand. "I see 15. May I add that it would also be a pleasant treat for any young children. Ahem. Miss, would you care to bear my children so that this valuable piece of treasure may be shared between us?" The monk winked at the girl as she giggled.

Sango rolled her eyes at him.

_Miroku…I guess somethings never change about you_. Her eyes turned sad as she watched the cradle-robber of a monk walk towards the young girl. Sango face could be mistaken for a widow's who was looking at her dead husbands grave. The monk's eyes, controversy, held a mischievous look that defied the god of time and made him look 50 years younger. Apparently he had learned to cheat time better then she. Her heart skipped a beat as Miroku grabbed the hands of the maiden with his free hand. She wanted to do something, anything to make him notice her.

Sango raised her hand and yelled, "20 Gold".

That got his attention.

Miroku froze for a brief second. He recognized that voice. That was _his_ Songo's sweet voice. He let go of the girl in front of him and turned to face a very pissed and old Songo. He hadn't seen her before now…why?

She had been right next to Jinenji and while he was at the front. She was well hidden behind the body of the large half-demon and only when Miroku stepped into the crowd was he able to notice her. As his eyes examined her, a blush appeared on her pale skin. She was just as beautiful as ever. A little older, but he couldn't deny that look she gave him, it was what attracted him to her. Those look of jealousy, caring, anger, embarrassment and love.

It was his Sango…and yet she was not his.

A raspy voice broke through the silence at the auction. "30 Gold." All heads turned to the Wolf demon, his hand in the air, his eyes fixed on the prize.

Miroku had seen Koga enter the theatre section of the temple a few moments ago, but it was still a surprise to see him after so long. "30 Gold for Prince Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe."

Sango watched as Koga lowered his arm and crossed it over his chest, similar to the manner he used to do when he was determined to get something. She knew that stance of stubbornness, she had seen it many times before from the prince, and she knew she had no chance to go up against it. She reluctantly lowered her arm to her side, giving up a battle that needed not to be fought. Koga wanted this, she knew why.

"Do I hear 35 Gold…?" No one dared to compete, not with the murderous stare Koga shot at them. "Going once, going twice…SOLD to Prince Koga. Thank you." Miroku walked towards Koga and gave him the dog and then he bowed deeply. A nod and a smirk of satisfaction were all he got and all he expected from the prideful prince.

Miroku returned to his place on top of the stage and continued with the auction, glancing at Sango most of the time.

**A collector's piece indeed, **

Koga glared at the toy. He wanted to rip it apart with his fangs…but he knew that she wouldn't want that.

**Every detail exactly as she said.**

She would have wanted this, as much as he hated to admit it.

**Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?**

He still couldn't see why. _That thing tried to kill everyone…yet she still…_

"Let's move on to lot 666 then." Miroku turned slightly away from the audience and signalled for a few villagers. "The Slaughtered Tree. Some of you may recall the strange affair with the Hound of the Noh. A mystery never fully explained. This happens to be that tree that figures in that very disaster 50 years ago." All eyes in the audience peered at the tarp in the background. "Our workshops have repaired some of it. Most of it is built from clay, paper, younger Sakura trees and a little magic. Perhaps this sacred monument will frighten away the ghost of so many years ago." Though Mirku spoke the words he did not believe it for a second. The aura of demon still hung in the air, thick as fog and hazardous as fire. "Gentleman," the monk gave the command and the sheet was whipped off.

Many mouths gaped at its resemblance to the real Sacred Tree.

The brown bark stood firmly, wide as 10 villagers and tall as 20. A long white charm was wrapped around the trunk, indicating its importance and symbolizing the holiness of its presence. The leaves were lush green and the cheery blossoms were in full bloom, pink and mystical.

A strong wind howled across the sacred land as it carried many buds off the large tree and brought them with it pass Miroku, pass Sango and pass Koga. Into the temple and into the past.

One of the flowers landed onto Koga's fur armour.

At once the memories rushed back to him, hitting his body, his eyes, his soul with such a tremendous fire that it burned not to remember, not to look. The same blaze that ripped the heart of the temple and once destroyed it, now burned within his body aching him to realize the past once more. He watched silently as the fire back tracked over the holy land. The stonewalls rebuilt themselves, the wooden pillars grew from the ground, the rice paper doors un-burned and repapered as if it were 50 years back. No, not 'as if', they were there now. The spider webs disintegrated off the stage as the weeds sunk away from the metal statues; therefore, allowing them to shine as if they were new and polished. The fallen and non-existing candles manifested from the air itself and lit aflame, brightening the whole temple while the tiny blossoms danced in the wind.

The past was reviving itself.

The past was now the present.

And the memories escaped his mind and flowed freely…

It had begun again…

------------------------------------------------

If I don't get any reviews I will assume no one likes it and I will stop writing. I am open and enjoy constructive criticism, but sensitive to harsh flames with no point (therefore you can say it sucks, just tell me why).I would like to improve my story if need be, please review.


	2. Assembly of Discernment

The Hound of the Noh

Assembly of Discernment

Note: This is where the story takes its own course. I will only loosely depend on the plot of Phantom of the Opera. I must change the story to incorporate the Inuyasha cast. Don't worry; it's still a Phantom of the Opera story (just twisted a bit).

"Talking"

_Thinking _

_Flashback section ---_

Scene change ---

* * *

A current of purification, that only the heavens could have summoned, blew away the deep-rooted sorrowful air and the stench of ashes. The sweet sent of cherry blossoms now reigned supreme throughout the Shiata Temple, vitalizing it 

As if sharing the same vivid experience as Koga, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened as the scene before them took shape…the shape of the past.

The vile space of emptiness faded away as the temple's resurrection was becoming realized. The wind cleansed away the dead leaves and ageless dust, bringing out the world of long ago. The stage was once again filled with art, life, and hope. Stone seats in front were ready to serve the upcoming nobles as the curtains at the back hid away the performers. The connecting bridge way allowed for the servants to walk onto the glossy stage floor and polish it to perfection for dramatic dancing to come. A painted image of a pine tree could be seen on the back wall of the theatre while pebbles surrounded the ground around. Finally, the tree, the Sacred Tree stood in its place, over watching the stage and its people; its blossoms blessing the play to come.

This was it. The Shiata Temple.

---

Rapid footsteps echoed throughout the forest, which were followed a blur of blue. The man quickened his pace to an incredible speed while stealthfully manoeuvring around the numerous large trees and bulky plants.

_I am late. Maybe I should not have stopped at that road along the way. _An image of a young lady with a pretty face and large tear-shed blue eyes materialized in the man's mind._ On the other hand, she really did need my comfort. _He smiled to himself only to feel a sharp pain on his right check; a hand mark temporarily imprinted amongst his flawless features._ Yet, I may have overstepped my boundaries a little. _He thought without regret.

The smile remained plastered onto his face until he arrived at a small clearing in the middle of the woods wherein a gathering of five men and a woman stood adjacent to one another. The group stood a few feet away from the foot of a flight of steps that seemed to endlessly lead high into large mountains in the distance. The man slowed down to a walking speed and cleared his throat as he approached the assembly.

He joined the circle and bowed deeply in respect, none bowed back. His audience glared at him and remained utterly still.

"You are late, Monk." One said.

The blue monk did not rise from his bow as he spoke. "My apologizes. I was delayed due to some monkly duties of mine. I hope I have not kept you and the others waiting long, Lord Naraku."

"You had. But that is not of any more concern at this time. You are here and we may proceed. Remember this for the next meeting: Do not be late. I will not tolerate tardiness." Naraku's malicious scarlet eyes were amplified by his blue eye shadow as he glared at the human. He didn't even want to address the fact that 'monkly' was not a real word.

"Of course my Lord…and my Lady," Miroku lifted his face to see the female demonises looking at him from behind her fan. He gave her a wink and she responded by narrowing her eyes and growling in disgust.

Naraku internally laughed at the interaction between his spawn and the human. "I don't believe I have introduced you. This is my eldest spawn, Kagura, a wind sorceress. I have decide to have her accompany me today." He chuckled softly as he spoke his next few words, "Prince Koga, I believe you have already met her. Am I correct?"

A flash of uncontrollable rage flickered past the rich blue eyes of a young demon. He stood with his hand clutched at either side of him while his fur armour stood on its end, mimicking the wolf demon's vexation.

"Yah, I know the witch. I have been waiting for a chance to slash her pretty face off with my claws." Kagura laughed discreetly behind her fan; nevertheless, her amusement was exceedingly apparent in her eyes. Koga could not contain himself, "I will destroy you Kagura!" Koga threatened loudly as he took a fighting stance and readied his claws for an attack.

Koga's two companions, stood behind him, and were between themselves with fury at the spawn and worry for their leader's prideful temper. They wanted to see Kagura dead just as much their prince, but they knew that this was not the time, nor the place for a such a battle.

"Koga, maybe we sh-" He was cut off by his master's voice.

"Back off Ginta, the witch is mine!" Koga growled as he lunged at Kagura with his full speed.

The sorceress responded quickly with her demonic senses and sidestepped out of the way. "Bring it on little cub. I'll cut you to pieces" She lifted her hand into the air and with a flick of her writs she sent two swirls of wind at Koga's direction. "Dance of Blades!" She commanded.

Koga jumped into the air, barely missing the knife-like airstream attacks that continued pass him and towards a silent white haired man. The wolf prince landed a couple feet away from Kagura and looked back at the direction of the blades. The eldest white demon shot his left palm up forward while the rest of his body remained motionless as a stone statue. A bright-lighted whip appeared from his hand and swirled around the blades, stopping them, countering them, and extinguishing them.

"Enough." One howl and the world froze in time. No one dared to move. He lowered his hand and sternly looked at the lot. No sound was uttered until the brave young monk decided to clear his throat.

Miroku lifted one hand into a praying position, while the other griped his black and gold staff tightly. He spoke in a clam and clear manner, "Ahem. I believe Lord Sesshomaru is correct. This is senseless fighting, especially on grounds as holy as these. No more fighting, agreed?" The monk looked to dog demon for approval of his words and reassurance of his compliance.

Sesshomaru nodded so slightly that one needed to be solely focused on him to see the movement taken place. Luckily everyone was and followed his suit. All the other demons respected him for his power, his reputation, and the wisdom he had gained throughout the many years of his life; a number that exceeded any of theirs.

"Naraku, keep your witch away and I'll let her live for now." Koga demanded as he returned to his previous place in the group. Naraku did not reply. He let out a soft chuckle while Kagura returned to his side with a proud smirk on her face. Consequently, this action on the behalf of the spawn and her master only managed to irritate of the wolf further, his rage slowly returning.

Miroku sighed. _I guess I should have expected as much._ _I better do something before things get out of hand again._ "Lets continue on then shall we?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied sharply to the rhetorical question. "I do not wish to spend my time watching you three fight. If no business is to be accomplished then I see no point of me remaining here." A look of superiority graced his soft pale feature while his voice beamed with a deep tone that held much influence over the group.

"No my lord. You are needed here. All of you are." Miruoku gestured to the three leader demons. "Lord Sesshomoru, you rule the East cliffs and forests, inheriting them from your father. Lord Naraku you are presently in possession of the South lands, and Prince Koga, you hold the North Mountain region with your tribe. I represent the villagers and the human monarchs of the West. At this very point is where our boarders intertwine. We have all agreed to honour this sacred ground that belongs to neither demon nor human, only to holy priestess. Here is the location of the Shiata Temple and theatre; academy of high power priestess, home to spiritual musicians and legendary craftsmen." He paused for dramatic effect. "They are the protectors of our continent and have the responsibility of guarding and isolating overpowering creatures, items, and spells that would be formidable if ever used or were once a threat to our very survival. With their blessings, these weapons are kept safe from our lands and our own greedy hands." The monk purposely glanced at Naraku before continuing.

Koga listened with dulled ears and forced back a yawn. He was growing tired of this story. It was the same story he was forced to hear many times over by the elders as a young child. He had even argued against the elders about attending this meeting. The point of all this was lost to him. 'Why didn't they just raid the priestess temple and steal the precious items to raise their own power?' Was the question he had often asked out loud when he was younger.

---

"_They're only human girls. What harm can they do?" Asked a teen Koga to a nervous circle of old wolf demons. _

"_Prince Koga, you must not even suggest nor think such thoughts. It is very dangerous. When you are stronger you shall lead the pack and you MUST obey traditional laws and show consideration for the priestesses." One of them replied. _

"_But we are stronger then any hu-"_

_The ranting of another elder cut off Koga. "Yet not all of them are humans, my prince. Remember your teachings. The Shiata temple also trains demons and half-demons as well." _

_Koga grimaced at the mention of the latter creature. _

_Half-demons in his mind only symbolized how weak some demons could be by mating with a lowly human. As a result of their imprudence, their offspring would be weak and would suffer ridicule and not be accepted in both worlds. They were neither demon nor human, defined as only an outcast or, in Koga's mind, a disgrace. Thus, most half-demon would keep their origins from their greater society and would live pretending that they were a pure breed from either type. However, all half-demons had attributes from each parents, such as personalities, sensations (smell or sight), magical abilities or appearances. Certain combinations of genes in the more unfortunate individuals caused them to be unable to hide their true roots. _

_To Koga, they were at a plane worse then human. _

"_Furthermore," Koga rolled his eyes at their persistence to lecture him at every opportunity. "These Priestesses capabilities are so grand that many do not consider them human. They surpass that of a mortal level and are found to be equal to a powerful demon, if not greater." _

"_A human can never be at strong as a wolf demon." The arrogant prince stated simply. _

"_No, My prince. Many may not be physically strong (though some are), but they compensate for it through their use of spiritual magic. Please do not misjudge them, you do wrong to yourself by underestimating their vast powers." _

"_Humans are still weak, half-demons are worse, and priestesses are no different then any of them! I will not bow before them!" The teen yelled senselessly in frustration. He would not admit defeat, but he did not win a victory in this battle. That he knew. He bowed sharply and turned at his heals, walking to the cave opening as he heard the eldest demon's voice demand attention. _

"_Koga." Koga silently growled as the old demon purposely dropped his title. He risked glancing over his shoulder to hear the geezer speak. The wolf demon was sitting in his human form, leaning against a large cumulous rock for support. His pure white hair caused him to stand out from the other elders' mix of brown and grey, while the echo of the cave walls greatly amplified his hushed voice. The combination produced an image of godly figure, one whose words held great importance._

"_Do not let your pride cloud your judgement. Each demon, human, priestess and half-demon are unique with their own persona. Some may threaten you and others can aid you. You must understand your opponent and do not let arrogance replace perspicacity. If you do, then you will surely regret it soon after." After hearing the eldest demon's advise, Koga's tolerance for the lectures had all but vanished and thus, he hurriedly continued out of the cave._

_The sun had fallen behind the West Mountains as the cliff's shadows darkened and the forest green plantation deepened its colour in the new moon's lack of light. Koga filled his lungs with a breath of crisp night air to calm himself from the confrontation previous. He leaped down from the edge of the mountain cave onto the forest floor and then took off into a full run into the depth of the woods with his thoughts running with him. _

Humans are weak…Priestess are no different. Until I am proven otherwise I will not yield.

---

Koga could hear the Monk's historical tale more clearly as his flashback ended and his mind slowly returned to his time.

"Every 20 years our 4 provinces gather for a number of days to pay our respects to the priestesses. They, in turn, present us with 3 of their legendary Noh performances. These are even said, when played out properly in accord, to increase one's spiritual power just by watching the dances and hearing the songs. That is why they are only allowed to be viewed by the most prominent nobles."

Koga's eyes shot up from the ground; this part was something he was sure the elders had forgotten to mention. _Maybe this won't be such a waste of time after all_. He thought to himself.

Seeing that he attained all the demon's attention from his last comment, Miroku gestured towards the stairs. "Shall we now make our presence known to our humble priestess hosts?"

With the introductions and the history lesson completed, the small cowed commenced walking up the many steps. Miroku and Sesshomaru leading the way, Kagura and Naraku following, and Koga and his tribe members in the rear.

The Shiata Temple was waiting up ahead with closed doors; doors that hid the matter within; matter that would change each of their lives evermore.

* * *

I'd like to take a second to thank and respond to my reviewers: 

**wolves-song**: Thanks for the support, and thanks for being my first reviewer! I love Koga too!

**Viper**: I'll try! And most likely. There wasn't one in the movies and such, but I'd like to…but it depends on what the story develops into.

**QuickSilverWitch**: I haven't decided yet. To be honest, the story writes itself. I just go with whatever makes sense, even I don't know the ending yet. I'm trying not to copy the movie word for word and still bring in the Inuyasha cast.

**Sakurablossomskxk**:Yay! Someone thinks it's beautiful. Bows thanks. To tell you the truth my favourite character is the phantom. I really wanted to put Koga as the phantom…but as you can see, the story MADE me put him as Vicont. I am an obedient servant to my story (aka: the story worked out better this way).

**agreatPenName**: Thanks you for the helpful review. I'm glad to know that people understand what I'm trying to say or to describe. I hope you like the rest!

Thanks you all! I really appreciate the reviews. Please tell me if my story is too slow paced, or if I describe things too much or don't describe enough. Gaps, uncertainties or mistakes…tell me so I can fix. I really want to make this an enjoyable story. I am working really hard on it.

Re-o-ko


End file.
